Mansión Halloween
by Akane - Saeki
Summary: Las chicas fueron a otra ciudad a celebrar Halloween... pero lo que no saben es que ese lugar no traerá nada bueno...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Las invitaciones**

"Buttercup, ¿Dónde está mi disfraz?" dijo una chica de 17 años de cabello naranja, ojos rosas y piel clara "¡yo que sé!" respondió una voz femenina "¿Cómo que no sabes?" pregunto de nuevo la ojirosa "que no sé" dijo una chica entrando a la sala esta tenia cabello negro, ojos verde manzana y piel clara "donde estará" dijo la ojirosa buscando su disfraz "cálmate Blossom" dijo Buttercup "que me calme ¡QUE ME CALME! Solo faltan 4 días para Halloween" dijo Blossom "esto te pasa por no aguardar tus cosas" argumento Buttercup "¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!" le reprocho Blossom "¡QUE NO DEBERIAS SER TAN DESCUIDADA!" le grito Buttercup. "¡YA BASTA!" dijo una voz femenina "¿Bubbles?" dijo Buttercup "que no estabas durmiendo" dijo Blossom "estaba… pero con esos gritos como" dijo la rubia "lo siento" dijo Blossom "como sea ¿Por qué tantos gritos?" pregunto Bubbles "es que Blossom no encuentra su disfraz" dijo Buttercup "no sé dónde está y ya casi es Halloween" dijo Blossom, Bubbles suspiro y dijo "está en el 2 cajón de tu ropero" – "enserio gracias Bubbles" dijo Blossom y fue corriendo a buscar su disfraz "¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?" pregunto Buttercup "ella lo puso allí cuando lo trajo pero iba apresurada porque tenía su clase de cocina" dijo Bubbles (¡LO ENCONTRE!) se escuchó un grito de Blossom y ambas sonrieron.

Las tres chicas estaban en la sala Bubbles escuchaba música mientras que Buttercup y Blossom planeaban a que casa irían a pedir dulces "¿y de que te disfrazaras?" le pregunto Blossom a Buttercup "de loba ¿y tú de qué?" le pregunto Buttercup a Blossom "de bruja" respondió con una sonrisa "y sabes de que disfrazara Bubbles" pregunto Buttercup "no lo sé" respondió Blossom "Bubbles… Bubbles… ¡BUBBLES!" grito Blossom asustando a Bubbles "¿Qué quieres?" le pregunto Bubbles cuando ya se había calmado "bueno quería… queríamos saber de qué te disfrazaras para Halloween" dijo Blossom "no celebrare Halloween" dijo Bubbles "¡QUE!" grito Buttercup "que no celebrare Halloween" repitió Bubbles "pero ¿Por qué?" pregunto Buttercup "es que… no me siento con ánimos de celebrarlo" dijo "pero…" trato de decir Blossom pero alguien toco la puerta "yo voy" dijo Bubbles y fue a abrir la puerta; cuando Bubbles abrió la puerta vio a una chica de cabello café y esponjado, ojos violetas, tenía pecas y piel blanca, Bubbles la miro confundida ya que no sabía quién era "¿puedo ayudarte?" pregunto Bubbles "si estoy buscando a Blossom" dijo la chica "¿para qué?" pregunto Bubbles "eso no te incumbe rubia tonta" se burló la chica Bubbles apretó sus puños "escúchame bien, no te conozco, no quiero conocerte asique vete de mi casa" dijo Bubbles conteniendo su furia "tu escúchame bien…" trato de decir la chica pero Blossom y Buttercup llegaron "¿Qué quieres Princesa?" pregunto Blossom "bueno solo quiero decirte que en Halloween hay un concurso para el mejor disfraz y yo ganare" afirmo Princesa "¡JA! Y quién votaría por ti" dijo Blossom "te sorprenderías" dijo Princesa "como sea adiós" dijo Bubbles y cerró la puerta (¡HEY NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR AQUÍ HABLANDO SOLA! ¡NO SABEN QUIEN SOY YO!) Se escuchaban los gritos de Princesa "tengo que ganar ese concurso" dijo Blossom "¿Por qué?" pregunto Bubbles "veras Princesa se cree mejor que Blossom en todo y la reta siempre que puede" explico Buttercup "ya veo" dijo Bubbles.

"y como ganaras" dijo Bubbles "yo… no sé" dijo Blossom "tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Buttercup "a pensar" dijo Bubbles y todos comenzaron a pensar en cómo ganar hubo un largo silencio… y aun nadie decía nada, "no tengo ni la más remota idea" dijo Bubbles "yo igual" dijo Buttercup "y ahora como voy a ganar" dijo Blossom en ese momento tocaron la puerta "yo voy" dijo Bubbles cuando llego no había nadie solo 3 sobre uno rosa para Blossom, uno verde manzana para Buttercup y uno blanco para ella se fue corriendo a donde las chicas y les entrego sus respectivos sobres "¿Qué son?" pregunto Buttercup "no lo sé" dijo Bubbles entregándole su sobre a Blossom, Buttercup lo abrió y decía lo siguiente:

_Querida señorita Buttercup Utonio_

_Por este medio se le invita a una fiesta para el día de Halloween_

_En la ciudad Vollmond City_

_Habrá un concurso del mejor disfraz, karaoke, baile y otras cosas. Esperamos que asista._

"La mía dice lo mismo" dijo Blossom "¿iremos?" pregunto Buttercup "pues claro que si" dijo Blossom "no abrirás tu sobre" le dijo Buttercup a Bubbles "no de seguro dice lo mismo" respondió "Bubbles ¿vendrás con nosotras?" pregunto Blossom "ummm… este… yo…" Bubbles iba a decir una excusa pero Blossom le puso unos ojitos "ay no hagas eso" dijo Bubbles pero Blossom seguía con sus ojitos "bien" dijo Bubbles ya rendida "si" dijo Blossom "bien, vamos a empacar" dijo Buttercup "¡SI!" dijo muy emocionada Blossom "bien" dijo Bubbles no tan emocionada como su hermana mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos a Vollmond City

Al día siguiente las chicas estaban desayunando y platicando sobre que harían cuando llegaran a Vollmond City "yo practicare con mi patineta" dijo Buttercup "yo iré a conocer chicos lindos" dijo Blossom "y tu Bubbles ¿Qué harás?" le pregunto Buttercup "no se" respondió Bubbles "bueno cuando lleguemos se te ocurrirá algo" dijo Blossom "si… bueno listas" dijo Buttercup "¿listas? ¿Para qué?" pregunto Bubbles "para irnos Vollmond City" respondió Blossom "¿ahora? Pero no le hemos dicho al Profesor" dijo Bubbles "se lo dijimos ayer por la noche y dijo que estaba bien" explico Blossom "pero no he hecho mi maleta" dijo Bubbles "yo te la hice… bien ahora vámonos" dijeron las dos hermanas a unísono Bubbles tomo su maleta y siguió a sus hermanas cuando salieron estaba un taxi esperándolas "¿tenían todo listo?" pregunto Bubbles "si" respondió Blossom, en ese momento el taxi comenzó a andar "¿y sus maletas?" pregunto Bubbles "ya estaban dentro del taxi solo faltaban las tuyas" respondió Buttercup.

-30 minutos después-

Las chicas ya habían llegado al aeropuerto "¿y los boletos?" pregunto Bubbles "ya están reservados" dijo Blossom "iré a buscar los boletos" dijo Buttercup y se fue.

"Blossom ¿en qué vuelo tenemos que irnos?" pregunto Bubbles "en el 65" respondió Blossom "pero… ese vuelo despego hace 5 minutos" dijo Bubbles "¿Qué? No puede ser" dijo Blossom "ya llegue" dijo Buttercup con los tres boletos en las manos "Buttercup perdimos el vuelo" dijo Blossom "¿Qué?" dijo Buttercup "¿y ahora que haremos?" pregunto Bubbles "no se… pero tengo que ir a Vollmond City y ganar ese concurso" dijo Blossom "bueno vamos y preguntar si nos podemos ir al otro vuelo" dijo Buttercup "está bien" dijeron Blossom y Bubbles. Las chicas caminaron hacia la secretaria "hola ¿puedo ayudarles?" pregunto la secretaria "si vera perdimos nuestro vuelo y nos preguntábamos si podríamos irnos al siguiente" dijo Blossom "por supuesto solo denme sus boletos" dijo la secretaria y Buttercup le entrego los boletos la secretaria solo cambio el horario que estaba establecido en los boletos y se los entrego "bien, su vuelo es en 30 minutos" dijo la señorita "gracias" dijeron las tres y se retiraron.

-30 minutos después-

Las chicas fueron las primeras en subir al avión pero por mala suerte les toco en puestos separados el vuelo solo duraba 4 horas las tres sacaron sus reproductores de música para pasar el vuelo, el tiempo no se sintió ya que las tres estaban perdidas entre sus pensamientos y la música _"pasajeros les pedimos que abroche sus cinturones" _dijo el piloto, las chicas se lo abrocharon ya que vieron que todos lo hacían el avión comenzó a bajar y en poco tiempo ya estaban bajando del avión.

-Blossom P.O.V-

El avión aterrizo y las tres bajamos fuimos por nuestras maletas, cuando salimos del aeropuerto vimos la ciudad estaba nublada, es muy bonita pero aterradora al mismo tiempo "bien vamos al hotel **Red Moon**" dijo mi hermana Buttercup "es un nombre raro para un hotel" comento Bubbles. Las 3 comenzamos a caminar la ciudad parecía como abandonada o algo por el estilo, en los parques no había ningún niño, las calles estaban solas, pero las casas estaban muy bien cuidadas "este lugar es muy extraño" dije "es cierto parece como una ciudad de película de terror" dijo Buttercup "no digan eso quizás hoy nadie quiso salir y por esa razón no hay nadie en la calle" dijo Bubbles "puedo creer que algunas personas que quieran salir de sus casas pero todas" dije, no estoy segura que este lugar tiene algo extraño; "chicas miren" dijo Buttercup señalando una mansión "¿Quién vivirá allí?" dijo Bubbles "no lo sé" dije vi al letrero que estaba en la entrada de la mansión que decía **"no entre" **por alguna razón creo que ese letrero no está advirtiendo algo "entremos" dijo Buttercup..

-Buttercup P.O.V-

"entremos" dije "¡estás loca!" Blossom me grito "no estoy loca solo quiero ver la mansión" dije "pero ese letreo dice que no entremos" dijo Bubbles "de seguro es la mansión del terror" dije "¿Cómo la casa del terror, el juego de la feria?" pregunto Bubbles "exacto" dije "tal vez tengas razón Buttercup pero y si no está abierta" dijo Blossom "si no está abierta habrá una persona allí y nos dirá" dije y comencé a caminar hacia la mansión "¡Buttercup espéranos!" dijeron mis hermanas. Cuando llegamos a la puerta no había nadie eso quiere decir que está abierto yo abrí la puerta pero cuando entramos la mansión no parecía aterradora es más estaba muy bien cuidada "no recuerdo que las casa de terror fueran así" dijo Bubbles "porque no lo son" dije "ves esta casa no es un juego personas viven aquí tenemos que irnos" dijo Blossom "si tienes razón" dije pero cuando íbamos a salir….

-Nadie P.O.V-

Las chicas cayeron en una trampa ahora las 3 fueron conducidas a diferentes lugares de la gran mansión (N/A: primero vamos con Blossom)

"ves esta casa no es un juego personas viven aquí tenemos que irnos" le dije a Buttercup "si tienes razón" me respondió estábamos a punto de salir pero el piso se abrió y me llevo a la cocina de la mansión "¡BUBBLES!... ¡BUTTERCUP!" grite pero no hubo respuesta estoy sola aquí tengo miedo… pero que es eso… "¡SON DULCES!" grite de alegría sé que tengo que buscar a mis hermanas pero primero probare estos dulces de seguro ellas están bien, estaba probando todos los dulces todos sabían muy bien _"crack" _ se escuchó un sonido o no tal vez son los dueños de la mansión, si son ellos estoy en problemas, rápidamente me escondo debajo de la mesa… se escucharon pasos a lo lejos y ahora están más cerca se escuchó que entraron a la cocina y que caminaban pero de repente ya no se escuchó nada saco mi cabeza para ver si no hay alguien y no hay nadie… me salgo de debajo de la mesa "uff… eso estuvo cerca" dije pero en ese momento siento una respiración detrás de mí, con temor me volteo y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

Es una vestía que tiene cuerpo de león, cabeza y alas de águila retrocedí unos pasos pero esa cosa no dejaba de verme estaba súbita en la mesa, cuando pude más o menos moverme comencé a correr esto no puede ser salí corriendo de la cocina y llegue a la sala voltee a ver pero no me seguía deje salir un suspiro de alivio pero no me duro mucho ya que la bestia estaba en unos pasillos y me estaba buscando; baje corriendo las escaleras pero tropecé y me torcí el tobillo me arrastre hasta una pared pero esa cosa se está acercando… la bestia llego y levanto sus garras yo cerré mis ojos y me prepare para el dolo que nunca llego.

Cuando abrí los ojos no había nada "¿estás bien?" escuche una voz a mi derecha voltee y me encontré con una hada rosa su vestido estaba hecho de pétalos de rosa, sus ojos eran grises y su cabello era café "eso creo ¿Quién eres?" le pregunte "mi nombre es **Aurora **y soy tu debes ser Blossom" me contesto muy feliz "si yo soy Blossom pero ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" le pregunte "yo soy tu hada, veras tu eres la princesa Blossom tu madre es la reina **Momoko **y tu padre es el rey **Momotaro **tú fuiste enviada a otro lugar para mantenerte a salvo de la guerra" me explico "yo ¿una princesa? Estas bromeando verdad" le dije yo no podría ser una princesa "no estoy bromeando tu eres la primera princesa ya que eres la mayor, y hay dos princesas más" me dijo "bien suponiendo que lo que dices es verdad ¿de qué me querían proteger? ¿Qué guerra?" le pregunte "la guerra de los hombres lobo y los vampiros, veras hace 2 milenios todo estaba bien pero claro la envía intervino toda princesa tenía que casarse con un príncipe pero habían 6 príncipes y solo habían 3 princesas, los padres de los príncipes hicieron una guerra para ver quien se quedaba con la princesa pero, la guerra cada vez se ponía más difícil y hasta ahora no hay un ganador, supe que estabas aquí porque soy tu hada y sirvienta y yo soy la única que puede sentir tu presencia".

"si yo soy la princesa ¿Dónde están mis padres?" le pregunte "ellos te están esperando en el palacio" me respondió "quiero verlos" le dije "como usted ordene" dijo haciendo una reverencia, me intente parar pero mi tobillo aun dolía "permítame" dijo Aurora, se acercó a mi tobillo y mi tobillo comenzó a brillar y cuando el brillo se fue ya no dolía nada "tenga" me dijo dándome un diamante en forma de corazón "¿Qué es?" le pregunte "sus recuerdos" me dijo "¿recuerdos de qué?" pregunte "usted no recuerda nada de su familia real pero cuando ese diamante se active comenzara a recordar" me dijo "y como se activa" dije "solo tiene que ordenárselo" me dijo "actívate" dije pero no pasó nada "así no tiene que ordenarlo con voz fuerte y segura" me dijo Aurora "está bien… ¡ACTIVATE!" dije y ese diamante comenzó a brillar todo se volvió blanco… hasta que veo a una niña corriendo muy feliz… me parece conocida… esperen esa niña soy… yo


End file.
